The speed and bandwidth of data transmission over fiber optic cable renders optical fiber communication particularly advantageous for certain applications. Optical fiber communication systems typically include optical transmitters that communicate with optical receivers via an optical fiber cable. Optical fiber communication systems are typically connected to electrical systems via optical switches. These optical switches usually include optoelectronic components that convert electrical signals from the electrical systems into optical signals that can be routed through the optical communication system. Optical switch interconnects are coupled to the output of optical switches to facilitate communications between the optical switches and other components in the optical communication system. In one example, the optical switch interconnect includes an optical backpanel populated with optical connectors.
Using a single optical switch at certain points within the communication system can lead to an entire system failure if a critical switch fails or if the connection to the critical switch fails. To prevent such a system failure, a different approach could use a redundant optical channel with an additional switch coupled to each of the communicating nodes, where the redundant optical channel is used as a backup in the event of a failure to any of the components along the first channel. This approach requires incorporating an additional interface card at each of the communicating nodes and coupling the communicating nodes to both switches. Such additional circuitry is undesirable from a cost-complexity vantage point.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and an arrangement that addresses the aforementioned problems. More particularly, there is a need for a method and an arrangement that lessens the risk of system failure and does not involve unnecessary expense and complexity.